Love isn't Easy
by madsxxxx
Summary: Rose Weasley is going to Hogwarts for the first time! She has an encounter with a handsome boy, Scorpius Malfoy, It turns out he has a split personality though. How will rose deal with School, her family, friends and now, falling in Love?


_**A/N- This was a spur of the moment ScoRose fanfic because i'm trying to figure out how this site works, depending on the reviews, i may write more to this story, don't be too harsh, like i said, it isnt my best and it was just a spur of the moment fanfic! -M.**_

_ALL ABOARD!_

i gathered up my things and kissed my mother and father goodbye.  
"Goodbye Rose! See you at christmas break!" my mother shouted. I waved at her and my father. This was my first time going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so my parents, Ronald and Hermione Weasley, were portrayed their emotions very publicly. I strolled along the trains looking for a free carriage when i suddenly fall flat first on my face, dropping my things everywhere.

"Watch it Weasley, don't want to end up hitting your face and making it uglier than it already is!".

i look up to see a black-haired boy, glaring and laughing at me as i helplessly lie on the floor. I recognise him, i'd met him in Madam Malkin's robe shop and i'd immediatley taken a dislike to him. His name was Thomas Finnigan. I had later learnt that his father, Seamus Finnigan had been rather good friends with my father and my uncle Harry. He storms away as i gather up my things, feeling rather foolish when a pale skinned hand reaches towards me. I look up to see who the hand belongs too. A pale skinned boy with searing blue eyes and slicked back blonde hair. He is mezmorizing. I take his hand as he hauls me up to my feet.

"um hey." he says awkwardly. "Im Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy, what happened to you?" he asks.

"I'm Rose Weasley, pleasure to meet you." I blushe curiously, realising how idiotic i sound. "Thomas Finnigan pushed me, it's-it's nothing, im fine." i reply, still overwhelmed.

The Hogwarts Express' whistle blows once again, announcing depature.

"Well, um, Scorpius, i'm off to meet my cousins, i'll see you later maybe?" I hastily say, rushing to wave goodbye to my parents through the carriage window.

I arrive at the carriage and see my cousins James and Albus Potter playing with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes fireworks. I smile and rush to the window to bid adue to my parents and my little brother Hugo and my cousin Lily Potter. The train begins to descend to Hogwarts. My mind should be filled with thoughts of Hogwarts and magic, the houses, the classes and the secrets it holds, but instead, i am consumed with thoughts scorpius. i long to see him, and we've only been apart for a matter of minutes. I then begin to remember stories my father told me about the troublesome Malfoy family.

"rose? rose? ROOSEEEEE?!"

i snap out of my daydream to see my cousin James waving in my face and prodding my arm.

"What is it James?!" i exclaim angrily.

"OOOOH keep your hat on you troll! I was only gonna ask if you wanted a chocolate frog!" he laughs at me.

I take one and check the card;

_Harry Potter._

_The Chosen One. He was attacked by the darkest wizard of all time when he was a baby, Lord Voldemort. He survived the killing curse numerous times. Beat Lord Voldemort in numerous battles and finally went on to destroy him in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. He is now married to Ginerva Molly (Weasley) Potter, and is father to James, Albus and Lily Potter._

I read the card and roll my eyes.

"I always get uncle Harry on these cards, i have about 15 of them." i complain.

Albus, James and I share food and laughs as the train continues to trek to Hogwarts. Once we finally arrive, Albus and I say goodbye to James and follow a big man called Hagrid to an array of boats surrounding Hogwarts. Uncle Harry and my father have told Albus and I many tales of their adventures and experiences with Hagrid. Albus and I sit in a boat with two other girls who are giggling with excitment. I watch in awe as we approach the castle. I spot Scorpius in a boat near me looking at me, he sees i have noticed him and he looks away blushing, which makes me giggle. We exit the boats and walk up the castle stairs and are greeted by Professor Longbottom. He explains the sorting then leads us into the hall. All the older students stare at us as we walk down the centre of the hall. I take in the sight of the professors, all seated at the front of the hall, Prof. Mcgonagall in the headmistresses chair.

"Albus Potter!" Professor Longbottom shouts, placing the sorting hat on Albus's head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

this continues for several minutes;

"FREYA MALCOMN!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"THOMAS FINNIGAN!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"MATCH PREST" "RAVENCLAW!"

"SIENNA MILLER!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"SCORPIUS MALFOY!"

Scorpius. I get incredibly anxious waiting for the sorting hat to announce his fate. I scrunch up the end of my sleeves in my hands. Surely he couldn't end up in Slytherin like his father? But wouldn't his father be disapointed if he ended up in Gryffindor? My thoughts are inturuppted by a booming voice;

"SLYTHERIN!"

no. no. no. They've got it wrong. He isn't Slytherin, it just can't be. My father always said i always see the best in people, even if there is no 'best' to see. Maybe that is whats happened in this situation? I'm so wrapped up in my negative thoughts, i missed Profesor Longbottom shout my name. I realise everyone is looking at me and awkwardly make my way up onto the stool and the sorting hat is placed on my head.

_Rose Weasley eh? Well, every single Weasley in the history of Weasley's have been sorted into Gryffindor, so i'm more than oblidged to put you there... hm... Well, there are elements of your mother's brightness in you, you seem wise, smart, ambitious, maybe we shall see a change in Weasley's, yes, yes, yes..._

_"RAVENCLAW!" _The sorting hat bellows. I smile and make my way over to the Ravenclaw table. I am, like the Sorting Hat said, the first ever Weasley not to be sorted into Gryiffindor. The rest of the dinner flies by. I make friends with a girl called Leah Chang. Leah and exit the hall and stroll to the common room.

Whilst on my way to the common room, i am stopped by the same white hand i had earlier seen. Scorpius.

"Hey you!" he says cheerfully.

"Well done on getting Slytherin!" i say with false happiness.

"And you with raven..." he stops as he notices Thomas approaching. "...you ugly little fuck." he finishes, making Thomas and his cronies laugh.

I gasp. Slytherin fits perfectly for this false boy. A single tear drops down my cheek as i storm off. I really thought we could be friends. I arrive at the Ravenclaw common room as the lady in the painting appears.

"_riddle time dear!_

_Light as a feather, there is nothing in it; the strongest man can't hold it for  
much more than a minute."_

i ponder on the riddle for a moment. What sheer embarassment would it be if i got the riddle wrong on my first ever try. Then it clicks. It's simple!

"BREATH. It's light because there isn't anything in it except atoms ad you can't hold your breath for longer than on average 30 seconds!"

The door swings open and i feel a sense of accomplishment. My ambush with Scorpius lasted longer than i thought or time has mysteriously gone quickly due to it being 8:30pm already. Most students have emerged to their dorms and only a few of us remain in the common room. i stare at the fire whilst the remaining students file out. I begin to think of him. His Glowing blue eyes, his perfect pale skin, his beautiful smile... i drift off to sleep for what seems like a few minutes and i am awakened by my owl nipping at my hand. i release the note attached to his leg and unravel it.

_R.W,_

_meet me outside your common room, twenty minutes._

_-S.M x_

S.M? Scorpius!


End file.
